


I Did Not Want This

by RelentlessReader_DJ



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessReader_DJ/pseuds/RelentlessReader_DJ
Summary: Hawkmoth finally achieves his goal, but at what cost? Bunnyx brings Ladybug and Cat Noir to a world where they have fallen. They face off a very powerful Shadow Moth, they need more heroes, but the Miracle Box is at the hands of the enemy, they are shocked at who they bring in for a last resort.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Shadow Moth x Mayura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this idea bugging me (pun intended) I hope you enjoy. This is me just writing straight from my head.

Gabriel felt sick and tired, no, not because of his most recent loss. He couldn't explain it, a wave of fatigue just washed over him, he felt so nauseous as if he were going to throw up. Maybe it was something he ate? His vision slightly blurred, he felt weak, so weak. He was slightly panicked, perhaps it was time to call it a night he thought. He detransformed and started to walk to the elevator, but he tripped. Did his leg just glitch? He felt weaker than before, so he decided to call Nathalie.

"Nathalie, can you please come down here?" a bit of his fear must have leaked into his voice because she asked if everything was okay.

"I don't know."

Nathalie quickly went to the lair. Gabriel tries to stand, but to no avail.  
"Sir, your leg it's-

"I know!" he hissed cutting her off. 

"Did an akuma do this?" 

"Not that I know of." His right foot was glitching more than ever now.

Marinette's dress was almost finished, it only needed a final touch, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Minibug!" Bunnyx shouted as she ran out of her burrow, "there is an emergency." Marinette quickly transformed.

"Did you do anything out of the ordinary?"

"No," replied Marinette. 

"Ugh, stay here while I get Cat Noir."  
"Ladybug is so amazing," said Adrien as he lay on his bed with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Cheese is much better," replied Plagg while gobbling down an entire wheel of camembert. Suddenly Bunnyx appeared and dragged Adrien into her burrow. 

"Quick transform." said Bunnyx in a rushed tone.

Bunnyx quickly dragged them into the new timeline. Quite a number of buildings were callapsed. There was an akumatized victim terroizing the city and on a moth-like creature rode Shadow Moth. 

"Create as much chaos as possible!" he shouted. 

"What's going on?" asked Ladybug. 

"Hawkmoth won." Bunnyx responded solemnly.


	2. Let Me Fix It

In a flash Cat Noir angrily used his staff to launch himself from the ground and landed a swift kick to Shadow Moth's chest. Knocking him off the senti-moth that he rode. He landed on Chloe's balcony with a loud thud.  
"What did you do?" asked Cat Noir in a tone laced with venom. Shadow Moth was caught off guard but quickly recovered.

"I have been expecting you," he replied in a voice cold devoid of any emotion. To say Ladybug was shocked would be an understatement, the news that Hawkmoth had won rung in her ears, it was like a slap to her face. How could she have failed? How-

An explosion interrupted her thoughts. Upon seeing the akuma victim, she quickly regained focus. She quickly swung on Chloe's balcony. She needed Cat Noir to get backup while she dealt with Shadow Moth. Shadow Moth caught on to the plan so he said, "Don't think I'm not used to your little tricks Ladybug."  
"What?," the confusion and anger was evident in her voice.  
"If only you could run to your little heroes, if only they weren't out of commission," he continued in a mocking tone. Both heroes immediately rushed toward the villain. "Cataclysm!" Cat Noir lunged for his neck, Shadow Moth grabbed his arm, throwing him into the balcony door. Ladybug's yoyo quickly collided with Shadow Moth's face. He lost his balance and fell, then started laughing hysterically. Cat Noir wasn't having it, however before he could attack, he commanded his sentimonster to attack. The force of the wind caused by the giant wings of the senti-moth blew Ladybug off of the roof. With a quick movement of her arm, she was back on it in no time. "Face it Ladybug, you're outmatched and there's no need for us to fight, I have a preposition. "We will never-" Cat Noir was cut off. "I need your miraculous again, to fix the wish I made. "You still don't realize that actions have consequences, Cat Noir spat, "the worst part is that you are only doing this for yourself, you disgust me." "I am willing to sacrifice myself this time." "Can't you just use the miraculous you have now?" asked Ladybug skeptical of everything he was saying. "The energy of the kwamis are drained and it will take months for them to recharge," replied Shadow Moth. "I don't have that sort of time," he continued in a voice that gave off a sense of defeat. "Even if you were we still couldn't do that," replied Ladybug. "I MADE A MISTAKE WHY WON'T YOU LET ME FIX IT!" "I have all the miraculous, no one can help you," Shadow Moth said in a calm cold voice that could send chills up your spine. Ladybug didn't want to use it. I mean she had an akumatized villain to fight and Cat Noir was almost out of time, but she was desperate. She needed to win. "Lucky Charm!" "A feather, what am I supposed to do with that?" asked Ladybug in a state of panic and frustration. However Shadow Moth was not going to give her time to ponder. He and the heroes immediately started fighting. One upper cut to Cat Noir's chin and one swift kick to Ladybug's abdomen. Things were not looking good. Luckily Bunnyx was watching and knew the only person who could help them. Ladybug and Cat Noir were on the ground groaning in pain. Shadow Moth was just about to grab Ladybug's earrings and then WHAM! Bunnyx's umbrella collided with him, throwing him to the far side of the balcony." Ladybug I know what to do with your Lucky Charm, c'mon," said Bunnyx as she dragged them into her burrow. "Stay here and recharge while I get help."

"Destroyer!" Shadow Moth said as a moth outline formed over the akuma's face. "Yes?" it replied. "Change of plans."


	3. Alone

Nathalie did not know what to do. She was in the lair with the man she loved, trying to figure out and stop what was causing him to be erased from existence. The fact that Gabriel's right foot was completely gone did not help the situation. Suddenly a red-headed woman stepped through a portal. "Mayura, I am Bunnyx, if you want to save Hawkmoth come with me." Nathalie took the miraculous and followed her, though uncertain she did not feel she had a choice. "What?!" Cat Noir screeched  
"Do not tell me we have to work with her, also isn't she with Hawkmoth?" "That's what Ladybug's lucky charm meant, trust me I know what I'm doing," replied Bunnyx.  
"Well since we have no other options..." said Ladybug, "However I don't trust you."  
"That's fair," replied Mayura

"Hurry there's no time," said Bunnyx. Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived back at the scene with Mayura as an unexpected ally.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Shadow Moth roared, "Come out and give me your miraculous so-called heroes of Paris or I will have Destroyer smite your precious heroes out of existence." Ladybug looked in horror as she saw Alya and Nino standing there. How did he find out there identities? Oh right she lost, what a failure she was.  
"M'lady we have to rescue them!" Cat Noir said angrily snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know how," sobbed Ladybug. Chat was about to reassure Ladybug Ladybug when he realised Mayura was gone.  
"Hey, where's Mayura?" he asked panicking.  
"Oh no, I am so useless, I should have payed more attention to the supervillain," she sobbed.  
"Ladybug listen to me I know things look bad, but you are our only hope, our friends need you."  
"You're right Cat Noir we can't give up, but I don't know how to stop Shadow Moth and a plan if Mayura ditched us."  
"Maybe if we go to the Eiffel Tower we can buy them some time 'til we find a way to help them," he suggested. They weren't completely sure whether Mayura had betrayed them or not, but it seemed the worst was getting the best of them.

Ladybug, Cat Noir, you have 30 minutes until I order Destroyer to incinerate your pathetic little heroes," he growled, "Don't test my-"

Mayura soon arrived at the Eiffel Tower determined to speak to the man she loved and swore to protect.  
"Hawkmoth?"  
"How are you here?" he replied frantically "I took the peacock miraculous, you shouldn't be here Mayura!"  
"Listen to me, I'm from another timeline, something terrible happens to you."  
"That's the plan," he replied casually.  
"What?" Mayura didn't even try to mask her horror. 

"Why!?"  
"What will happen to Adrien?" she demanded angrily.  
"It's what won't happen to Adrien," he snapped. Before she could ask what she meant, he started shaking and breathing heavily. "I didn't want this, I didn't mean for this to happen," he said. Mayura rushed to calm him down, as he started to shake vigorously. "Whatever happened we can fix it," she said.  
"Yes y-you're right, I will make another wish and put myself in the place of Emilie."  
"NO!" Mayura yelled taken aback, "Ladybug can fix everything."  
"It's not enough, don't you understand?" "I can erase all the suffering, your suffering."  
"I promised I would stay with you all the way to the end, but not your end," said Mayura in a pleading tone.  
"You cannot convince me otherwise, he said turning his back to her, "it's for the best." She could not just stand there. Just as he turned around Destroyer had been deakumatized and Nino and Alya were free. His head started to throb, he would not fail them. He would not risk disappointing them again. This was bad. They might have defeated the villain, but she had to face off Hawkmoth and Mayura, who appeared to ditch them without backup. Even if the odds were against them and it appeared they were going to lose everything. They would fight well, for good. For the first time, Nathalie was going to put a stop to his plans, she needed to save him, whatever it takes.  
"I LOVE YOU," she blurted out. She had not expected that, infact she planned to take that secret with her to the grave. Oh god, what had she done. Damage control needed to be done, but it's not like she could put back her stoic facade.

"What?" Shadow Moth asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.  
"I love you," Mayura repeated, "whatever happened we can fix it, please don't do this."  
"Papillon?" Mayura asked gently as she walked slowly over to him. She saw a tear fall down his cheek  
"Gabriel?" she asked worriedly, loud enough for him only to hear.  
"Then," he replied "that's even more reason to let me do this."  
"Then I'm sorry my papillon." His brow furrowed in confusion for a second before his vision blurred. Mayura had knocked him out. Mayura looked solemnly to Ladybug and Cat Noir who were standing there that entire time with Alya and Nino with a shocked look on their face,   
"Time for you to fix everything now Ladybug." 

After everything was fixed, things were normal again or atleast normal enough. As Nathalie entered the layer Gabriel stood infront of her. He was fine, physically atleast. Before Nathalie could open her mouth, he said  
"I remember." Nathalie slowly walked towards him  
"Sir I-," suddenly she was cut off as he wrapped her in a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for now folks. This story was just the tip of the iceberg, now you are all wondering about what happened to Emilie, Nathalie and the heroes of that timeline. I will create a fics in Gabriel's and Ladybug's POV explaining the things I left out, those will be part of a series I am yet to name. Also what Gabriel remembers is only exclusive to the wish he made, he does not remember Nathalie's confession.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic EVER. Yeah I finally decided to stop delaying this. Thank you for reading.


End file.
